


Bad Day

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BOXES, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Happy Ending, Talk of Suicide, Wade is sad, angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is having a bad day.</p>
<p>I ran into a problem while writing this where I had two really good yet completely different ideas. I wrote them both but couldn't decided which I liked better, so the choice is yours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day

Bad day

 

It was just one of those days for Wade. Nothing particularly was going wrong. He hadn’t even bothered to leave bed long enough for anything bad to happen. But, it was there. The voices were louder than normal, and far more abusive. Normally he would have shot himself in the head by now, but any gun he owned that could take him out for more than an hour was currently locked up in his weapons room and he was feeling way too lethargic to go get one. And he definitely wasn't up for shooting himself just to wake up in an hour, clean the mess and do it again.

So lay in bed and be depressed was all Wade could do.

[You could do the world a favor and go drown yourself.]

{Nah! Go out with a BANG!}

[Too messy. Now drowning is messy for no one. Just you, some rope and some bricks. No knives this time. Don’t need you coming around and cutting yourself free again. Defeats the purpose of the bricks and ropes!]

Wade curled deeper into his hoodie. White did have a point. Shooting was messy. Drowning could be infinite. Dieing was never fun, but it beat this existence. 

{Yeah! Not like anyone is going to miss you!}

[The only people who hang around you willingly, you either pay and are considered your employees or you are pretty much bribing since you pay for the base and hide out. Even that didn’t keep Spider-Man around.]

{And if Spider-Man doesn’t approve, then you know you’re a terrible person.}

[No one would miss you. Just your money.]

{Except Shiklah!}

[Even she doesn’t love you anymore. And she was the only person who didn’t puke at your ugly mug.]

Wade pulled on the hood, trying his best to hide from the voices. They laughed at his feeble attempt to hide from them and the world. 

The bed dipped behind Wade and arms curled around him, pulling him close to a warm chest. Wade didn’t move. He was afraid the person would leave if he moved or said anything. 

Slowly the voices quieted and Wade started to relax into the hold.

“Bad day?” Daredevil asked. 

Wade hugged the arms holding him, too afraid to speak. Daredevil hummed and hugged Wade tighter.

“Want to tell me what they were saying?”

Wade knew Daredevil would wait until Wade was ready to talk. And wait he did as Wade gathered his thoughts. 

“Why did you come by?” Wade’s voice cracked a little as he spoke. He didn’t bother to hide it.


	2. *Smashes head against wall* Angst. Angst. Angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ENDING

\---Angst Ending---

“Why did you come by?” Wade’s voice cracked a little as he spoke. He didn’t bother to hide it. The other man could tell anyways.

“I was worried.”

Silence settled between them as Daredevil awaited Wade’s answer. It was sometime before Wade spoke, telling the other what had been said in his head.

“They are right. You're basically garbage.”

Wade curled into himself again as the voices came back, laughing louder than ever. 

“No one has ever liked you. You're the most annoying super on the planet. You should just disappear again.”

“Why are you here?” Wade's voice cracked. He couldn't believe Daredevil was saying this. It hurt more than the voices saying it. 

“You think I'm actually here?” The arms retracted from around Wade. He felt colder than before. “I'm not really here. You're just so pathetic you imagined me coming to comfort you. Like I would ever do such a thing.” 

Wade couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the gun he kept under his pillow. 

“Go ahead Wade,” Daredevil said, squatting down to look at Wade in the eye. “Rid the world of you for an hour. And when you get back, I'm going to be right here.” And evil smirk appeared on his face. “And we are going to have a lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are such a JERK! Why would you do this to Wade? WHY!? Do you not love him enough to give him a good life? YOU'RE SO MEAN!! It's too late! you already read it!
> 
> On second thought, go read the other one so you can see what YOU DIDN'T GIVE WADE!!


	3. CAUGHT IN A BAD BROMANCE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROMANCE ENDING!

\---Happy ending---

 

“Why did you come by?” Wade’s voice cracked a little as he spoke. He didn’t bother to hide it. The other man could tell anyways.

“I haven’t seen you in almost a week. I was getting worried.”

Silence settled between them as Daredevil awaited Wade’s answer. It was sometime before Wade spoke, telling the other what had been said in his head.

“Well, I’m here and obviously cared you went missing, so the voices are wrong there.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. That's what friends are for.”

“Friends?” Wade said so quietly, he wasn't even sure it was actually voiced.

Daredevil chuckled. “Yes Wade, friends. I don't just crawl into bed with people and cuddle them to make them feel better.”

Wade was caught in a wave of emotions. Daredevil just said they were friends. But he didn't even know the man's name. BUT DAREDEVIL SAID THEY WERE FRIENDS!

“Hey DD,” Wade began, but wasn't sure how to finish.

Daredevil seemed to understand. “Matt. You can call me Matt.”

Wade smiled. He was feeling good again and it was all thanks to his friend. “Hey Matt. Is it weird being the big spoon when you're shorter than me?”

Matt laughed so hard it shook Wade's body too. He liked that sound. He was going to try and keep Matt as a friend.

“Wade, I'm only like half an inch shorter. Are you wanting to be the big spoon?”

“Nah, bro. I think I like being the little spoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the crap!? Are you too chicken to read the angst? Don't want to hurt your feels? LIVE A LITTLE!!
> 
> Random and totally scientifical (by that I mean as proven by me), cuddles are 100% effective against bad emotions.
> 
> Now go grab a cuddle partner and read the angst ending. You know you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 - Angst Ending  
> Chapter 3 - Bromance Ending
> 
> Now go choose your own ending! OR read them both!


End file.
